bestghoulfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Arin Conally
' '" I lose myself sometimes, ya know? I see red. I see red and I hate it. But I can't... I can't stop. '' ''Sometimes... Sometimes I have dreams of completely losing it and instead of seeing red... It's all black. '' ''And I don't think I'd come back from that, man." '' '''Age: '''31 (Before Vaultech Cryogenics Experiment) '''Pre-war Occupation:' Construction for Donovan Industries Post-war Occupation: '''Scavenging, Trading (Primarily Food and water), Misc. jobs '''Physique: '''6'1, 238 lb. Broad shoulders and sturdy frame '''Appearance: Short unkempt chestnut-colored hair. Thick eyebrows of similar shade to his hair with wide, bright green eyes that change sharpness depending on mood. Somewhat pale complexion and a equally unkempt mound of hair covering his chin. A thin layer of Five o'clock shadow continuing where his patch ends. Face spotted with three visible scars (Number of scars grows by the day). Atop his nose lay a deep horizontal scar, approximately an inch and a half long. The left side of his very round and "unintimidating" face has a thinner brand starting from his jawline and ending at his cheek. The last obvious scar is located on his neck, dangerously close it his carotid artery. He is mostly seen wearing a dirty, faded red, flannel button-down shirt with a belt of munitions draped across his chest and a single leather shoulder piece on his right. Old and torn military gloves with a small trace of blood on them almost all of the time. Dark blue denim jeans and poorly tied combat boots. Current Location: '''Primarily found in his garage in Sanctuary tuning an old motorcycle or randomly traveling the Commonwealth roads. '''Strengths: '''As a knack for weaponry repair but prefers to trust others with such details. A military background in both profession and family has sharpened his "Combat senses". Abnormal physical strength and endurance. A crack shot with both rifles and sidearms. Though he's great with "Up-close-and-personal" weaponry, Arin can not use long-ranged armaments due to his faded sight. '''Weaknesses: '''Loses himself to his rage if someone he cares for is harmed in any way. His high endurance also brings the problem of his well-being. He can rarely tell if he is mortally wounded up until he collapses. Due to his heavy personal losses, Arin takes every problem to heart, which leads to him blaming himself for the pain of other even if it's unjustified. Frequently dreams of his time in service which keeps him up for most of the nights. Possible victim of PTSD. '''Personality: '''Arin struggles to keep up a smile some days but he is rarely ever alone to think about his pain. He goes out of his way to keep those around him happy and safe. He's a bit of an airhead when it comes to social interaction. Regardless of such, he loves to make others laugh, even if it puts himself in harms way. He's a bit loud and rambunctious but halts such actions once someone informs him of such. '''Family: ''Wife: Sandra Conally (Deceased) ''Mother: ''::Records Not Found:: ''Father: Howard Conally (Deceased) Category:Non-Ghouls